


That Night

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Gone (working title) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: After the fall of the mountain, Lexa goes looking for Clarke.She finds her but things don't go exactly the way the omega had planned.





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting for a while and finally decided to finish up the last of it, revise it and send it out here. 
> 
> This is the prequel to another piece I have planned, that's suppose to be multi-chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's been two weeks since Clarke decided to leave the 100 after the fall of the mountain. She's grateful that even if they don't completely understand why her tender heart can't stay within the steel walls of their home that they allow her to try and make peace with whatever she's dealing with, alone, amongst the wild.

Clarke, she thinks, is even more forever grateful for Octavia, gentle and compassionate soul, through all this. For stock piling the drop ship the first two days for Clarke in the beginnings of her self-inflicted isolation. She's sure that without the omega's help she would have starved to death long before now, because as today's adventures have shown Clarke has a lot to learn before she's remotely ready to survive in the wilderness alone. Her traps have all been tripped but reward her with nothing, and the girls attempts at fishing had been laughable, at best. She's only survived so far because she's been rationing out the food Octavia gave her and the berries she's been able to pick.

She's bone tired from the day's events as she walks back to the small camp site she's been calling home for the past five days. She's just about to break the tree line when her nose catches a familiar scent that causes her hackles to raise and a small growl to start up in her throat, lavender, earth and cinnamon.

Where at one point she had longed for the scent and found sanctuary in it, actively seeking it out throughout her day, now it brings a sour taste to her mouth she wishes to be rid of. The scent though is accompanied a sweet and tangy undertone to it that she's never been privileged to scent before, but the heat that comes with it is familiar to the ones she had felt when the hundred had just fallen. It reminds her of a night where they had lost themselves to unbridled desire that was controlled back in space, by the end of the three days they had been closer, all laid out in a pile amongst each other too exhausted to move their limbs and too satisfied to find the motivation to.

Pushing through the tree line, Clarke sneers at the female seated amongst her belongings like the right was her’, like it was her right to smear her scent all over Clarke's belongs and make it any harder than it already was to forget green eyes, supple skin, and broken promises.

Lexa unlike Clarke looks the same despite the emotional falling out the two had during the war on the mountain. She doesn't wear her exhaustion on her face like Clarke does, rather she looks well rested, hair freshly washed, and her features don't look haunted like Clarke's do instead the brunette looks as though she had simply spent the day peacefully walking through the woods. Not even the girls dark clothing and red cape seem to have taken any wear or tear.

“Klark.” Lexa says standing from her crouched positions among Clarke's bedroll.

Clarke tells herself that she hates the way the brunette curls the beginning of her name like smooth honey. That she's upset that in the after math of their falling out at the mountain she doesn't look worn down or exhausted and when she finds herself reminiscing about lips against her own, Clarke shakes her head, and growls louder, stalking further into her camp.

“What do you want Lexa?”

The brunette takes no heed of the blonde's hostile behavior, moving around the small camp like it was her own personal throne room.

“The mountain is destroyed but there is still much to get done, Klark.”

Clarke laughs and it's unlike any of the ones that Lexa's ever heard before, dead, hollow, even cruel she would say.

“You mean you need me now.”

The alpha knows she’ guessed correctly when Lexa's eyes flash darkly for a second and then she lifts her chin as if it would help to mask the fact that she felt anything at all at her words.

“The people of the coalition need you, I am Heda, my duty is to my people, so therefore yes, I need you Clarke.”

“Well you can go float yourself.” Clarke hisses and it feels good to let her anger be released on the brunette. She tries to put the girl out of mind by going around straightening up her camp even though she has very few belongings to even create a mess.

“You're angry, I understnad-“

“You don't understand shit, Lexa!” Clarke barks suddenly whirling around, jaws snapping at the air the girl had previously occupied.

Lexa takes a second to collect herself after the blonde's movements, when she had decided to find Clarke she had expected anger, it was only natural, but she hadn't expected to find the girl to be hostile, to actively allow herself to be taken over by her rage.

 “You're clouded by your anger.” It comes out a whisper to herself but Clarke obviously hears.

“That you caused, when you decided to leave me and my people behind at the mountain!”

“I had to do what was right for my people, you would have done the same.” Lexa says speech measured, confident, if her head tilts just a little higher Clarke ignores it.

Clarke tries to not hear the weak, broken undertone of it, but it's impossible every part of her being is entuned to the brunette's emotions and movements. It's like Clarke was trapped in rollercoaster and she can only allow herself to be taken wherever the brunette pleases, there were no exits, and no available chances to turn back.

“I would have found a way for both of us to win, because I keep my word.” Clarke retorts but it doesn't hold the same heat it in like her other words. Her anger has run its course and is now slowly dying out like a fire slowly smoldering, the heat of it still there, still palpable but no longer visible to the naked eye.

Clarke takes a seat on the rock she had pushed close to the fire. Lexa slowly approaches the blonde, for a second the brunette just stands and then deciding to go out on a limb kneels. Clarke eyes are focused forward stubbornly on the fire, but she can tell that the alpha is tracking her descent down.

“Believe what you will Klark, but I still need you to come to Polis with me. Your destruction of the mountain has spread far and given you power.”

At this Clarke turns to look at the brunette, and this close Lexa can make out the dark bags that rested under the alpha's eyes. Lexa wants to will away the visible signs of the alpha's exhaustion, but she retrains herself from bringing a hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

“They call you Wanheda now, the Commander of death. It is a fitting name for killing the people who have been slaughtering my people for generations.”

Clarke swallows the bile that creeps up her throat at the omega's words. The nausea sinks into her stomach and settles there like a heavy rock, and when she closes her eyes to get her breathing under control, all she sees are flashes of blood, burnt corpses and chi-- she's not going to go there.

“Well tell them I don't want it, they can give it to someone else.” Clarke says voice weak. A buzzing begins to fill her ears, and she blinks her eyes several time when everything begins to not feel quite right.

“The title of Wanheda cannot be given away Klark, it's earned—"

“Well I don't want it!” Clarke snaps, standing only to sway unsteadily on her feet, the world tipping. The buzzing gets louder and the nausea in her stomach worsens.

“Klark?” Lexa says hesitantly, rising to her feet, grabbing a hold of the stumbling alpha's shoulder only for Clarke to shrug her hand away.

“No!” Clarke barks, “You think that just because your people want to give me some glorified title, I'm in debt to them, that I have some kind of responsibility to them.”

When Clarke takes her next step, she feels her leg give out underneath her weight and she crumbles, she braces for the incoming impact however she never feels the hard ground welcome her.

The ringing in her ear now is the only thing she can hear, the feeling of the hands hooked under her arms is dampened by the nausea in her stomach, and this time she can't keep the bile down.

Lexa is still panicking from the alpha's sudden fall when the first violent retch begins. She relinquishes her hold on Clarke, letting the blond fall to her hands in knees, in favor of holding the blonde's snarled and matted hair back. She tries to release as many soothing pheromones as possible to calm the alpha's tightly wound muscles, all the while rubbing gentle circles into Clarke's back.

 “Klark what's wrong?” Lexa questions after it seems like the blonde has retched for the last time.

Clarke wipes her mouth, and then sits back with Lexa's help. She's too weak to protest the omega's help and frankly the brunette scent is soothing to breath in compared to everything else which assaults her senses. She's too out of it to fight the brunette’s arms as they pull her into her chest, nor the hands that force a waterskin up to lips. After the violet retching the water that enters Clarke's mouth is calming, and cool to the touch where her skin feels hot to the touch.

Lexa says a few more word but the energy is drained from Clarke and all she can do is squeeze once at the omega's hand before she allows her world to turn dark as she gives into unconsciousness, her eyes rolling back into her head.

********

Clarke comes to laid out on her bedroll. The sun is high in the sky and makes her temple pound with the dull remains of a headache, but Clarke pushes through it and stands to her feet.

The camp is empty, but there are small signs of activity that Clarke is sure she didn't create. The fire is still going strong, a fresh stack of fire wood piled off to the side, and over it two spoked fish are cooking.

The bush across from her rustles as Lexa steps through two rabbits strung across her neck. Clarke fakes ignoring the omega, grabbing one of the cooked fished and taking a seat on her rock.

Lexa drops the rabbits to the ground and begins to set to working on cleaning and preparing the two rabbits. It's a nasty process and Clarke has to look away a few times, but Lexa's movements are measured and precise and the way the omega wields her knife causes a small amount of envy to fester in Clarke.

The silence they settle into is uncomfortable, and Clarke notices that there is a tension in Lexa's shoulder.

 “So,” Clarke draws out, picking at the fish in her lap, “What happened?”

Clarke doesn't need to specify what she's talking about they both know what the alpha's referring too.

“After speaking with my spies i believe You passed out from dehydration and lack of food. It would be more noble to simple throw yourself off a cliff than to starve yourself, Klark.” Lexa says not looking up from her work and there's a coldness to her voice that Clarke has only ever heard being geared towards her underlings and warriors. It doesn't sit well with the alpha, it feels like she's being scolded.

“It's not from lack of trying.” Clarke mumbles out defensively around the fish in her mouth.

Lexa nods. “You're correct, I saw you traps, they were pitiful at best, and it's a wonder you managed to survive so long, though if we're being honest it's more like you're simply wasting away out here.” Clarke growls, but Lexa takes no heed to the warning growl. “You're traps where pathetic and from what I’ve been told your attempts at fishing are even worse.” Lexa continues, unconcerned by the growing anger consuming the alpha.

 “Is there a point to all this or did you just want to shit on me some more.” Clarke spits. It seems as late that the two of them can't hold a decent conversation without it somehow spiraling into an argument.

Lexa clenches her jaw and stands, so she can look down on the alpha. “The point is that you should come back to Polis with me, this endeavor is evidence enough that you are not yet skilled enough to survive alone, and I can't allow Wanheda to die due to ill thought out planning and poor execution.”

“You can't Wanheda die because then you'll have no way of controlling your traitorous coalition.” Clarke shouts, jumping to her feet so she's on level ground with the omega. If Lexa wanted a pissing match, Clarke was more than willing to provide.

“No one told you to come and find me, besides you're not so far off from you're heat anyways, don't you-“

The glare the omega sends her way is icy and chills Clarke straight to the bones, “My heat is of none of your concern, Klark kom Skikru and you would do well to remember your place.”

“Yeah and where would that be, in polis in some cell where you'll only let me see the light of day when you need me!”

“At least in polis I wouldn't have to watch you starving to death.”

“Then leave Lexa!” Clarke cries out, “I didn't ask you to come here, there was a reason I came out here alone.”

Lexa stops herself from replying, she's allowing her heat to mess with her mind and it's causing her to lose control over her emotions.

“You are right, Klark.” Lexa admits and she watches as her words give the alpha pause, but doesn't seem to quill any of the blonde's anger. “I should respect your wishes, I apologize for intruding.”

Clarke fumbles taken by surprise by the sudden change in pace, “Uhh well”

 “But I will not be leaving” Lexa continues, and silences the alpha from exploding in anger again with a raised hand, “Until I'm certain that you can take care of yourself and won't pass out again as soon as I'm gone.”

“I don't want your help.”

“You may not want my help, Klark, but you need it.” Lexa takes a step closer to the alpha until they're only a hairsbreadth away. Lexa's next words are spoken softly, like a secret and Clarke has to strain to hear them, “Please Klark, for my sanity of mind.”

Clarke wants to huff and growl but instead decides to go about her own business, if Lexa wants to follow Clarke around throughout her daily activities then she can do what she wants, but she doubts the omega will have the patience to constantly follow and watch the alpha's move.

.

.

.

She does.

Clarke realizes this later as she's pulling herself from the river, clothing drenched. Lexa is irritatingly patient.

Lexa's patience is quiet, like a ghost, and if it wasn't for the scent of the omegas heat, sweet and tangy, that follows Clarke she would have forgotten Lexa was with her the entire time. Instead Clarke finds herself tense the entire day, waiting for the omega to snap at her at any moment, but instead when Lexa does speak to fix a mistake Clarke has made, or suggest a better plan of action her voice is gentle and smooth.

The entire day lexa is like this from the moment Clarke sets out to check her traps and reset them, to when Clarke lays down for the night, the omega's own bedroll only a few paces from Clarke's own.

********

It's the middle of the night when Lexa is awoken by an uncomfortable burning sensation. Her cloths are sweat drenched and cling to her skin uncomfortably like a second skin and her clit throbs uncontrollably. Her heat has arrived early. This can be attributed to a variety of different things, but Lexa has the feeling it's because of Clarke's presence. The weeks since the mountain have been stressful, and her omega has been starved of the alpha's presence and now it's so close the opportunity is too good to pass up.

Curling in tightly around herself, Lexa clenches her thighs close together, but it does nothing to relieve the tension. If anything, the pressure makes everything worse, intensifying the aching pulse of her clit.

As Heda Lexa has dealt with many heats alone, there had been the one she shared with Costia but after that entire ordeal, she had confined herself to dealing with them alone. And so, because of this, it is second nature by now for her hand to slip under the waistband of her pants, find her clit already soaked, and begin to rub quick small circles around the bundle of nerves.

The pleasure from the simple action is enough to have a whimper of want slip through and she groans biting into her bottom lip to keep from making any louder sounds that might wake the alpha next to her.

It's a pointless effort though, because when she hears rustling and the stutter of breath, she turns her head to find blue eyes glinting back at her in the dying firelight.

“Clarke.” Lexa gasp and neither of them are quite sure if it's in shock or in pleasure. Clarke wets her lip, and Lexa watches mesmerizes as the pink muscles makes its way across the alpha's lip. Lexa groans arching her back to grind down into her pistoling hand.

“Your heat, it’s come early.” Clarke notes. She doesn't have to breath to deeply to even tell, Lexa's heat pheromones have been releasing for some time and now have soaked their entire campsite in the omega's unique scent. Even breathing in through her mouth does nothing to prevent the alpha from getting a nose full of the tangy scent.

Lexa tries to nod but it comes across more as a roll of the shoulders. Clarke bites into her bottom lip, drawing blood in the process, to keep from moaning at the sight. She shifts her hips and notices that her pants have tightened thanks to the hard bulge that's made it's self-present.

 “Do you..you want me to give you a moment alone.” Clarke ask. Rolling to her feet.

 “No, I.. will be fine, give me a moment and I will have myself back under control.”

Clarke surprised she even managed to be coherent enough to get all of that out, there is no doubt that Lexa is a strong omega, but there's only one flaw to her plan.

“You'll be like this until you've mated with an alpha.” Clarke whispers and shuffles forward in the direction of the omega.

LEXA

“I am aware Clarke, this isn't my first heat, I have lived most of my life dealing with this.” Lexa spits,

“Besides I don't see any willing alpha's around here, do you?”

At this Clarke shuffles, she knows that in this moment she only finds Lexa desirable because she's an omega in heat, and she is a glutton for pleasure, she likes the way her mind can wander while in the throes of passion. She also knows that as soon as the brunette’s heat is satisfied there will be nothing tethering the omega to the alpha once again and they'll, or at least Clarke will go back to hating the omega for breaking her heart.

 “I'm an alpha.” Clarke states dumbly, and she doesn't fault Lexa for the analyzing look.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me” Lexa begins, only to gasp back aching and the hand Clarke can make out shoved down her pants suddenly moves with jerky motions. When a fresh wave of the omega's scent fills the air Clarke knows that Lexa has reached the first of many orgasms, if possible Clarke feels herself grow even harder.

“Let me help you through you're heat.” Clarke whispers voice hoarse and deep.

Lexa shakes her head, “I don't think-“

 “Then don't think. I'm an alpha, you're an omega in heat, of which i'm biological tuned to help you through. That's all it'll be”. Clarke explains, crouching down next to the omega.

Lexa is silent for a second, to focused on her hand which is doing very little now to help her reach a second orgasm. Clarke’s scent is next to her though, wrapping around her tightly in a cocoon, rubbing deliciously between her thighs, it brings another of wave of slick soaking her thighs.

Lexa groans “Clarke, I can't.”

“Come on Lexa, think about how great it'll be.” Clarke croons and she's given up all hopes of fighting against Lexa's heat herself. She wants to help this omega, bring her over to edge multiple times with her cock and then finally once she's bitten her mark into the brunette shoulder she wants to fill her with her knot, and let her virile seed take root.

 “I'll make you feel so good, and once you think you've had enough I’ll make you come again before knotting you.” Clarke whispers leaning down to run her nose along the omega's neck. “And you'll look so beautiful taking my knot.”

Lexa whimpers, all that sounds exquisite. She desperately wants to take Clarke's knot any knot really would do, but Clarke' sounds the best, has been since the blonde stepped foot into her tent on that first day.

Lexa is not in much of her right mind when she pulls Clarke down into a heated kiss, sucking at the blonde's tongue, but she knows that in this moment what she wants is Clarke, and the alpha is offering herself up.

Clarke moans trailing her hand down to cup the omega's cunt through her pants and squeeze, silently claiming ownership, but also showing her dominance to the brunette. That Clarke is the one who holds the wheel on how the next few hours will be going.

“Strip.” Clarke commands pulling back from the kiss.

Lexa is quick to follow Clarke’ direction tugging off her coat and armor, until she lies bare before the alpha's eager glaze.

Clarke drinks everything in from head to toe. She trails a hand downs Lexa's body, starting at the omega's breast which are of a decent size, the nipple already harden, then moving on to the toned stomach that quivers, before finally reaching dark curls, and beyond that Clarke feels nothing but heat.

Lexa lets the alpha enjoy her exploration for a time, before becoming impatient, a hand slowly trailing up Clarke's thigh ever so slowly until she finally reaches the hard bulge in the blonde's pants. With deft fingers Lexa quickly unbuckles the belt around the alpha’ waist and slips her hand in to draw out the hard cock she's been thinking about.

Clarke groans when she feels puffs of warm air heating the head of her cock and when she looks down she growls softly.

“You have it, now what do you plan to do with it?” Clarke grunts, watching as the omega slowly begins to slide her hands up and down the shaft before leaning in, and licking up the divot in the head.

“Fuck, that's good.” Clarke growls, and slowly moves her hand further through the omega's slick heat. When she brushes over the brunette's entrance, she slowly slips a finger into the wet depths. The actions get her a gasp and hips arching up into her hand hoping to sink the alpha's finger in further.

 “If you want more, you need to do more Lex.”

The omega whimpers, hips trying one more time to sink further onto the alpha's finger only for Clarke to move with her movement, giving the brunette not a single inch. Huffing Lexa turns back to the cock in her grasp. She must admit it's a pretty cock, thick and long, and just a shade lighter than Clarke owns skin.

A dribble of viscous liquid begins to seep from the tip and before it can drop onto the ground, Lexa licks it up with the tip of her tongue. It's mainly salty but there’s a hint of something berry like in it.

“Don't tease Lexa.” Clarke groans, her own hips jerking at the omega's actions. Lexa only hums before leaning in and taking the first inch of Clarke cock into her mouth, sucking on the shaft to draw out the rest of the alpha's salty flavor, before beginning to bob her head, slowly taking more of the alpha's cock with each downward motion.

Clarke releases a drawn-out moan, her other hand coming up to rest on the omega's head, not forcing and pulling but simply there as a guiding hand. Gently Clarke begins to thrust her hips into the omega's waiting mouth, once gently to see the brunette’s reaction and when she only receives a moan, picking up speed.

“God your mouth is perfect.” Clarke moans, fucking into the omega's mouth now, never managing to pull back to far before Lexa is pulling her back in by the hip. The moan the omega releases sends a spike of pleasure up Clarke’s spine and it's enough to draw her close enough to coming that her hips begin to jerk.

“Fuck! Lexa, I'm coming.”

Lexa groans sucking again on the shaft, her hand pumping furiously at the small inch she couldn't manage to fit into her mouth.

As she comes the only thought Clarke can think about is how Lexa is way too good at this. Clarke releases the first load into Lexa's mouth with a chocked growl, the salty berry spilling across her tongue, and Lexa quickly swallows it down to prepare for the second load the alpha would release, and takes it welcomingly .

Clarke grunts as Lexa swallows the last load of her orgasm. The omega sucking once more on her shaft before releasing it with a pop.

“God, you're perfect” Clarke murmurs bending over to kiss the omega, hand tailing down the brunette's side until she reaches her destination.

Lexa whimpers into Clarke's lips when the alpha finally sinks back into her cunt and her walls grip tightly around the intrusion, refusing to let the alpha escape her grasp again.

Pulling away Lexa falls back onto her back, knees spreading wide instantly for the alpha to work comfortably in between. Shuffling Clarke takes her place between the space the omega made for her, thrusting her fingers in the channel for a second and enjoying Lexa's whimpers and moans as she works her ever closer to the edge.

“Do you want my hand or my cock?” Clarke probs pumping her cock back up to full hardness even after such an intense first release.

 “Your cock.” Lexa gasp, body locking up as her walls spasm around Clarke’s finger in a second orgasm.

 “Where do you want it baby?”

Lexa's response comes quick and breathy, “Inside..inside. Need you Klark.”

It's hard for Clarke to not be smug, with an omega calling out in need for her, wanting her heat satisfied by her cock and nothing else, needing her so bad she's on the pinnacle of losing her mind in lust. Clarke removes her fingers slowly, and then lines her cock up with Lexa's entrance but doesn't make a move to push past the twitching muscle.

“Clarke.” Lexa whines lifting her hips invitingly. Clarke pulls back from the grinding hips but doesn't stop her hands which have been stroking up and down the inside of the omega's thighs.

 “Beg for it.” Clarke grinned, thrusting her hips once to rub the underside of cock through Lexa's slick folds.

Lexa glares up at the smirking alpha but clenches her eyes shut when another thrust has the head of Clarke's cock scraping against her clit. When the pressure moves away Lexa trails a hand down her body to relieve some of the ache in her clit.

Before her hand ever actually reaches it’s destination Clarke bats it away with a growl, like a small child’s trying to sneak something from the dinner table. Clarke drives her hips hard into Lexa grabbing both the omega's wrists in one hand and trapping them above their heads.

“You know what you have to do commander.” Clarke grunts, picking up slow pace of driving her hips through Lexa's silk folds.

It's a hard decision to make, Lexa as one of the few omega commanders was taught to never allow herself to be control by her heat, that her duties as Heda always took precedence over any of her needs, because she decides what's best for her people and cannot allow herself to make a mistake that will bring harm to them, but in all her years even with Costia Lexa never prepared for a variable quite like Clarke. The alpha she finds can somehow defy all odds, and balance both the needs of her people and her own, or at least she was able to until the war with the mountain. Since then though Clarke hasn't been the same, her movements are lethargic and heavy like she's constantly carrying a ton of bricks on her shoulder, her eyes have been dull, even now above her the deep blue doesn't flicker with the same brightness, and she knows that she has some doing because of this. Clarke though is not of her people, not exactly and understands her burdens even if she doesn't want to and Lexa deeply desires to find comfort in the alpha's arms, to allow herself to forget everything that has happened up until this moment and live only in the now.

“Please.” Lexa whines her voice sounding strange to her own ears. She's surprised by how much she's been wanting to say it and once she's started she finds she can't stop chanting the word, finding a release like no other in its syllables ghosting past her lips. “Please, please, please, Clarke”

Clarke stills at the sudden desperation in Lexa's voice, beforehand she had been able to pretend that she is helping Lexa through her heat would have no bearings on her, that it would just be a one and done situation, and that she could go into it without bringing any of her feelings for the omega into it, she should have known that would never be possible. As soon as the omega's cracked voice reaches her ears Clarke finds herself releasing a growl, deep and steady to try and sooth the anxious omega.

“Hey, hey Lex,”Clarke cooes releasing the brunette's wrist and gathering the omega in her arms. Lexa's quick to wrap her arms around the alpha's neck tucking her face into the blonde's shoulder.

“I got you, shhh everything's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you, okay.” To show her genuineness Clarke slips a hand between them to find her cock and line it up with the omega's entrance, slowly thrusting her hips forward to sink the first inch into Lexa warmth. The nails in her shoulder dig in and Clarke grits her teeth against the pain. Clarke wants to give Lexa time to adjust to her girth, and to collect herself, but the decision is taken from her hands when a sharp bite to her scent gland causes her to jerk her hips sinking the rest of her length into the brunette, and a moan to reverberate against her shoulder.

 “Clarke, please, please.” Lexa still chants the last one coming out as a stressed hiss when she feels Clarke fill her to capacity, the thick shaft forcing its way into her channel and splitting her. The alpha is so large Lexa struggles to clench down around it, it's blissful, exactly what she's been searching for all night. She's sure Clarke will ruin her completely for anyone else and she's fine because she doesn't want anyone other than the alpha that's currently panting gentle whispers into her ear.

The pace Clarke sets is quick and brutal, she drives into the omega like each will be her last chance and underneath her Lexa struggles to keep up, clenching down on the cock as it pulls from her only to have it force its way back in and ruin any kind of progress she had in attempting to keep it from leaving her fully.

Lexa's moans as magical and alone make Clarke's aching cock release a steady stream of precum into the omega. The way the omega clenches around her is enough to drive Clarke wild with want, and the alpha pulls away to sit back on her heels, Lexa's hands desperately trying to cling to her retreating form before settling for digging into the alpha's forearms. From this vantage Clarke can watch as her cock forces its way into Lexa, and the wetness that leaks from the omega like a river with each thrust in.

Clarke growls when the walls wrapped around her begin to pulse madly, and Lexa's nails bite down further drawing blood. It's a enthralling sight, watching Lexa come on her cock. The omega's back arches first, thrusting her breast out for Clarke's eyes to fest upon, then her legs snap shut around Clarke's thrusting hips, limiting her movements to short thrusts. Finally, as Clarke pulls the omega back down onto her cock she feels the walls spasm around her cock, bearing down and collapsing wildly around her thick girth and a flood of fluid washing over her burning cock.

“Clarke..need, want you”. Lexa moans and Clarke understands, without her knot, all of their combined essence will continue to drain from Lexa. She wants to come so badly with the omega, but she's just not there yet, she needs more, needs to be deeper than she already is if that’s even possible.

 “I know” Clarke murmurs, nipping once at the omega's shoulder

 “Get on your hands and knees.”

Lexa follows the instructions rolling over to hands and knees, ass in the air, and cunt leaking. Clarke doesn't waste a moment sinking back into the tight heat and starting a fast pace, which Lexa howls at, dropping down to her forearms.

Clarke is deep in this position, able to reach father into the omega's channel as she fucks roughly into the brunette below her. Lexa is not of much help, to lost in the pleasure of an alpha fucking too deep in her so Clarke is left to do most of the work, pulling the omega back down onto her cock with ever thrust of her hip.

When Clarke feels her knot swelling she begins to fuck Lexa with what little there is of it before it's too large to pull out. The omega mews at the rough treatment, reaching back a hand to clench Clarke's hand on her hip.

Soon the alpha's knot has expanded to its full size and Clarke finds herself well and truly trapped in the omega's cunt, knot inflated and Lexa's walls massaging the swollen flesh. With a grunt Clarke bites down onto the flesh covering the omega's scent gland, the action garners her whimper of pain that soon turns into a yelp of pleasure when Clarke brings her other hand down to circle Lexa's clit.

Between the grinding of Clarke knot and the attention to her clit, Lexa comes for a fourth time. Clarke follows not soon after Lexa, jerking her hips with the little movement she has as the silk walls clamp down on her and milk her for all her worth.

For the next thirty minutes it's a constant cycle of pure pleasure, Lexa's pulsing walls drawing out more of Clarke seed which sends the omega over into another orgasm and so forth. At some point Clarke had managed to shift them so they were resting on their sides, and she spends the interval of their tie bruising Lexa's neck with kisses and bites, and grinding into the omega's backside, their hands clasped together and resting over the brunette's inflated womb.

Lexa releases a sigh of relief when she feels Clarke's last load become nothing more than weak spurts, she feels full-- content, and even though the bruises Clarke makes ache without her own on the blonde's neck, she feels safe enough to allow her eyes to slip close and sleep to take her.

********

The next six days Clarke does nothing but spend her time in Lexa, helping the omega through each bout of her heat. It's exhausting and by the end of it every muscle within Clarke burns, her cock is sore and the mere thought of another orgasm makes herself cringe and wilt.

With the heat clearing from her brain Clarke can also think clearly now, and her mind can only think about how she just spent a week, a wonderful week but a week no less, with Lexa. The commander, the omega who holds her heart and now wears her mating mark bruised into her neck, the one who chose her people over Clarke's and left her at the footsteps of the mountain. Lexa who forced her to destroy the mountain and all the people in all, the ki--

Clarke rolls away from the heat of Lexa's sleeping body. Finding her clothing and quickly dressing. She packs her things as quietly as possible, she'll leave her bedroll, and blanket for the omega, but the itch to move, to leave is to great and Lexa is just a reminder of everything Clarke is trying to forget, came out here to forget.

Clarke is packed and about to cut through the tree line when she hears groaning, looking over she sees Lexa curled up on her bedroll, tossing and turning the faint sound of her name breathed across her lips, her brow is frowned, and Clarke knows the omega is unconsciously searching for her, seeking out her heat and her presence.

Clarke realizes then, that she's weak, because she can't stop herself from quietly stepping back towards the sleeping omega and removing her jacket--the last thing she really has from simpler times-- and laying it across the brunette’s vulnerable form.

Lexa pulls the jacket closer, burrowing into its soft inside and inhaling deeply. When the thought of taking that jacket’s, place enters her mind Clarke knows she needs to leave. The blonde shoulders her pack and quickly darts through the tree, leaving the sleeping girl behind with nothing more than a jacket soaked in the alpha's sent to remind her of Clarke's presence.

**********

When Lexa wakes the next morning, the first thing she notices is that she's naked covered in a thin blanket and there is a pleasant ache between her legs.

The second thing she notices is that like her heat Clarke gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be the well used omegaverse plot, where Lexa ended up getting Clarke pregnant after spending a night together during her isolation, but the roles will be flipped of course.
> 
> Also I've finally started my summer courses, and between that and work, updates will be coming out much slower.


End file.
